Voile Obscur
by Sweet.Sissi
Summary: Chapitre 2,Désolée pour le retard!Sur la planète Marith, monde de magie et de créatures enchantées, les cinq plus grands généraux s'apprêtent à se réunir pour célébrer la paix nouvelle. Seulement tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis
1. Prologue

Titre : Voile Obscur

Genre : Univers alternatif, Fantasy, avec de la magie, des elfes, des dragons, des démons……

Disclamer : Gundam Wing (ils sont pas à moi….) et je me suis inspirée de l'univers de Heroes of Might and Magic pour la magie, les monstres, démons et autres choses du genre.Sinon, les autres personnages sont à moi. (Il y en a quelques uns, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont)

Autrement, il n'y a pas de couple yaoi, mais Heero/Relena et Duo/Hilde si ça peut vous intéresser, ainsi qu'un autre, mais je vous laisse le découvrir au fil des chapitres.

Je tiens également à préciser que Relena n'est pas une idiote toute rose dans cette fic, elle a des pouvoirs magiques et elle les utilise…

Note : C'est ma première fic...Je tiens à remercier particulièrement KIWIDIEU sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide précieuse et tes encouragements.Je vous conseille à tous d'aller lire sa fic si ce n'est pas déjà fait, c'est un vrai petit bijoux !

Je tiens également à remercier Tenchi Liloo Manson, Katel Belacqua et Bunny pour leur soutien !

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir cette fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Prologue :

Nous sommes en la nouvelle année de la licorne dorée sur la planète de Marith, terre aux multiples surprises, peuplée par les elfes, les hommes, et autres créatures beaucoup plus singulières…

Cette terre, bien que semblable à la planète bleue possède néanmoins une propriété qui la rendait toute particulière : Un grand pouvoir, que peu avaient la capacité de maîtriser. Une force au potentiel apparemment illimité qu'il était tentant d'utiliser à profusion…seulement, la magie n'est pas à la portée de tous, et l'avidité avec laquelle de nombreuses créatures l'utilisèrent faillirentà maintes reprises, causer la perte de Marith…que ce soit pour le bien ou pour le mal, les peuples de Marith eurent plus d'une fois l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'un grand pouvoir n'accordait pas une puissance absolue, et qu'il fallait respecter l'équilibre naturel.

Ce fut le cas lorsque trois ans auparavant, l'empire Romefeller décida d'étendre son emprise sur tous les autres pays de Marith. Dans l'empireà cette période, les us et coutumes prévalaient sur le reste des autres considérations et étaient érigées comme des valeurs universelles. Dans le seul et unique but de répandre ses idées, la fondation Romefeller se mit à former une immense et puissante armée constituée de monstres de toutes sortes, plus cruels et dangereux les uns que les autres.

Elle fit également appel à cette énorme puissance spécifique à Marith, la Magie ! Cette force protectrice et destructrice à la fois, objet de tous les fantasmes et rêves, rêveries, contes et légendes, dans notre monde, cette magie à laquelle chacun y a un jour pensé pour résoudre tous les petits tracas de notre vie quotidienneétait devenue à Marith tout le contraire ! En effet, non seulement l'empire avait entraîné les meilleurs soldats de Marith, mais avait sous ses ordres des magiciens, des mages, des sorciers ! On les différenciait selon la manière dont ils exerçaient la magie. Celle-ci n'étant pas une force aux contours bien délimités, elle avait été, il y a de ce là plusieurs siècles, séparée en plusieurs grandes écoles.

Celles-ci étaient l'école de l'air, l'école de la terre, l'école de l'eau, l'école de feu et l'école du chaos, la dernière étant la plus dangereuse. Pour mettre fin aux agissements de la fondation Romefeller, les pays de la planète de Marith s'unirent autour des deux autres pays très influents de Marith, le royaume de Sanck dirigé par la princesse Relena Peacecraft et le royaume de Chiftree dirigé par le prince héritier Quatre Raberba Winner. Ce dernier réunit autour de lui quatre de ses amis et protégèrent l'autre royaume beaucoup plus vulnérable aux attaques.

Parmi eux se trouvaient le général en chef des armées du royaume de Castigare Heero Huy, maître en résistance à la magie et maîtrisant la magie de l'air ; ses amis, l'elfe Trowa Barton du royaume de Vori, chef des albâtriers possédant également la capacité de résister à la magie et maître en école de la terre ainsi que Duo Maxwell, maître en magie du chaos. Wufei Chang, membre du clan dragon et maîtrisant la magie du feu les rejoignit.Le royaume de Sanck quant à lui engagea les négociations avec la fondation Romefeller et parvient au ralliement de nombreux sorciers et soldats dans leur camp.

Affaibli tant du coté diplomatique que militaire, un membre de la fondation se rallia à leur cause, causant ainsi définitivement la chute de l'empire Romefeller. Treize Kushrenada périt néanmoins au combat de la main de Wufei Chang. Suite à ces événements les royaumes de Sanck et de Chiftree décidèrent de mettre en place un contrôle des forces magiques, discret mais présent pour empêcher ce genre de drame.

Les guildes de magie seraient surveillées par les représentants du royaume et les programmes des écoles de magie augmenteraient le niveau des examens de passage au niveau supérieur, ceux-ci étant le novice (3 ans d'école), le disciple (5 ans d'école) et le maître (8 ans d'école), ce dernier le plus dur à obtenir et ses détenteurs étant soumis au numerus clausus.

Ces mesures proposées par la princesse Relena furent acceptées par les autres nations magiques de Marith à l'exception des démons et des nécromanciens.

Voilà maintenant trois ans que ces événements ont eu lieu et le royaume de Sanck reçoit pour célébrer cette nouvelle année de la licorne dorée les représentants des autres nations de Marith. A cette occasion, la princesse tient de cette façon à veiller à la bonne entente et aux bonnes relations des autres pays de Marith.

Nous sommes le jour de la lune bleu, en ce début du mois de la fée, la princesse tient son Conseil.

* * *

Alors tout est réglé, le royaume de Castigare accepte notre proposition, termina Relena en se levant pour mettre fin au Conseil. 

"Il semblerait que oui votre Majesté. Il faut dire que celle-ci est très avantageuse pour Castigare et il faudrait être dépourvu de raison pour refuser une proposition pareille !" acquiesça le marquis Weridge, tout se levant à son tour.

Relena regarda avec reconnaissance son grand-père adoptif qui la soutenait depuis son enfance et qui lui apportait son expérience depuis son accession au trône de Sanck. C'était un homme de grande taille, portant une barbe et une moustache grise, vêtu de l'uniforme du royaume de Sanck. Elle lui sourit tout en tendant les mains vers lui.

"Grand-père, je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse mais je n'ignore pas que c'est avant tout vous qui avez conduit les négociations à Castigare. Si le roi a accepté c'est grâce à vous."

En disant cela, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec toute l'affection et tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. A ce moment là, le reste du Conseil de sa Majesté se retira, comprenant le besoin de la princesse de se retrouver seule avec son grand-père. Le marquis Weridge, dès qu'il entendit le dernier membre du Conseil fermer la porte répondit à sa marque de tendresse en l'enlaçant et se pencha vers elle.

"Je crois savoir ce que tu vas me demander Relena."

Elle releva la tête et eut un sourire triste. Elle s'écarta de lui et son regard se porta sur la grande baie vitrée de la salle du conseil. Elle admira l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle, les jardins du palais, puis son immense parc et le petit chemin qui permettait d'accéder à la plage en toute sécurité. Elle soupira alors discrètement mais pas assez puisque le marquis le remarqua.

"Tu n'as pas pu le voir… ou lui parler je suppose ?… Il a prétexté qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire ou alors autre chose."

Son grand-père se rapprocha doucement d'elle et se mit à sa droite. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait même si elle faisait tout pour ne rien laissait paraître. Mais il était son grand-père et un des seuls membres de sa famille adoptive que Relena avait en dehors de sa mère adoptive madame Darlian. Elle se confiait plus facilement et baissait toujours sa garde en leur présence étant donné qu'elle avait une confiance absolue en eux.

"J'ai réussi à en parler discrètement pendant une audience privée avec le roi de Castigare. Il viendra pour la fête et l'inauguration. Le roi pense que puisqu'il est déjà venu à plusieurs reprises à Sanck il sera la personne la plus appropriée pour le représenter."

Le marquis avait prononcé ses paroles avec tant d'assurance et à la fois tant de gentillesse que Relena comprit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en envoyant son grand-père en tant qu'ambassadeur à Castigare. Il saisissait les objectifs de Relena mais aussi ses pensées inavouées. Relena sourit et remercia intérieurement son grand-père pour sa délicate attention. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !"

Une grande jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus fit son entrée dans la salle du conseil. C'était mademoiselle Dorothy Catalognia, la première femme d'honneur de la princesse. Cette jeune fille avait été envoyée par la fondation Romefeller pour espionner la princesse encore novice et les avertir de la politique de celle-ci particulièrement en matière de politique étrangère. Cependant, cette dernière, bien que convaincue sur la nécessité des guerres, se rangea aux cotés de la princesse et de ses alliées et promit de toujours être à ses cotés. Elle s'occupait d'elle pour toutes les petites choses de la vie quotidienne et remplaçait Pagan trop souvent débordé par sa tache d'intendant du château.

"Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger votre Majesté, mais un message vient d'arriver du royaume de Chiftree."

Tout en disant cela, elle s'avança et déposa la lettre cachetée sur la table.

"Merci Dorothy, ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne nous dérangeais pas. Nous avons terminé. Tu peux rester."

Sur ce, le marquis embrassa Relena sur la joue et prit congé. Relena le regarda s'éloigner avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et prit la lettre.

Elle se dirigea dans ses appartements situés non loin de la salle du conseil, suivie de Dorothy. Une fois entrée dans ses appartements, Relena s'installa à son bureau et commença la lecture de la lettre. C'était une lettre du prince Quatre Raberba Winner qui la prévenait de son arrivée pour le lendemain après-midi.

"Dorothy, finalement Quatre viendra plus tôt que prévu. Il arrive demain dans l'après-midi. Tu pourras veiller à la préparation de ses appartements ?"

"Bien sûr mademoiselle ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir. Je m'occupe de tout ! Après tout, c'est aussi une partie de mes fonctions."

Elle se rapprocha du bureau en merisier de la princesse et dit sur le ton de la confidence

"Je suis sûre que son arrivée n'est pas étrangère aux derniers tests prévus avant l'inauguration."

Dorothy, avait gardé depuis la fin de la guerre l'habitude de toujours donner son avis sur ce qui se passait au château ou ailleurs. Relena appréciait cela de sa part, car bien plus qu'une première femme d'honneur de la princesse, Dorothy était également une amie fidèle et dévouée, qui en plus était franche avec elle et lui donnait aussi bien des conseils que de légères critiques.

"De plus, voilà le premier de vos chevaliers servants qui accourt au palais. Les autres n'arriveront que plus pour l'inauguration. Je suis certaine que ce sera grandiose. En plus, vous serez très bien entourée ! Le général Yuy viendra comme représentant de Castigare."

Dorothy rayonnait ! Elle savait déjà tout ! Sans que Relena le lui apprenne ! Un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur son visage.

"Ne parle pas d'eux ainsi ! Ce sont avant tout des amis et puis je te rappelle que c'est le capitaine de la garde royale qui est chargé de veiller à ma sécurité et à celle du palais, le capitaine Noin !"

"Ne vous emportez pas ainsi ! Je le sais bien."

Quand elle prononça cette dernière phrase, cela sonnait assez faux. Mais la princesse n'y prêta déjà plus attention. Elle s'était remise à contempler le paysage d'un air rêveur.

"Mademoiselle, si nous allions nous promener en attendant le dîner ?"

Relena se leva sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer et elles gagnèrent les jardins royaux.

* * *

"Cela sera facile, je vous le garantis. Les hommes ne se préoccupent plus de nous ! Ils sont bien trop captivés par leurs projets d'union pour remarquer quoi que ce soit nous concernant !" 

Le roi des nécromanciens Darius Crown, un grand squelette aux os d'une extrême blancheur, une épée à la taille, les mains croisées et posées sur la table d'os, observait la réaction de son potentiel allié de ses grands yeux jaunes. Ce dernier n'était pas un nécromancien comme lui mais le roi des démons, More Burden. La peau d'une coloration rouge sang, des énormes cornes sur la tête, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sa couronne ornée de par les symboles du chaos et du feu réunis, il porta une bouchée de chair humaine à sa bouche puis dans un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées affronta le regard du nécromancien.

"Peut être, en effet. Mais vous oubliez le gardien de l'équilibre. Il faudra le neutraliser et cela ne sera pas facile. Il est extrêmement redoutable ! Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?….Je suppose que c'est là que vous souhaitez mon intervention ?"

"Oui, c'est ça…Mais pas seulement. J'aimerais également que vous vous occupiez de la fille. Si elle est à nos cotés les hommes seront à notre merci. Mais bon, elle n'est pas importante pour la première phase. Commencez plutôt cette opération à la deuxième phase, après la cérémonie de l'infantus. Vous et moi serons alors en mesure d'affronter n'importe quel obstacle, magique ou non."

Darius était extrêmement sérieux sur ce point. La façon dont il avait prévu les choses montrait son assurance et sa détermination à More. Cependant, cela ne suffit à le convaincre de rallier sa cause.

"Je peux voir votre scepticisme, More ! Et bien, que se passe-t-il ! Depuis quand les démons ressentent-ils de la peur ! Vous ferriez mieux de partir si vous êtes dans cet état d'esprit !"

Sur ces paroles More bondit de sa chaise et se rua sur Darius. Le visage rempli de colère et de rage, il allait montrer à ce nécromancien ce qu'il avait dans le ventre et subir sur courroux ! Il le prit à la gorge et s'apprêtait à lui donner un sérieux coup au visage lorsque Darius prononça un mot, quelque chose incompréhensible et More traversa le corps du nécromancien. Il fut parcouru par une sensation de froid, comme si pendant un court instant il avait été de glace et se retourna vers le mort vivant.

Darius était hilare ! Il toisa le roi des démons et se rassit calmement sur sa chaise.

"Vous oubliez que je suis déjà mort More ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, ne l'oubliez pas une seconde fois. Pour ma part, je considère cependant cet incident clos. Acceptez donc mon offre. Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous amusez comme vous le désirez avec ces humains !"

"Ne me sous-estimez pas Darius ! C'est vous qui avez besoin de mes services ! A vous de ne pas l'oublier !"

More s'apaisa après cela et finalement, considéra qu'après tout, il avait tout à gagner avec ce Darius. Il s'en débarrasserait une fois les opérations terminées. Il regarda une dernière fois le nécromancien, s'assit et termina le repas qu'il avait commencé avec son acolyte.

Une fois le ventre plein, il demanda à Darius quand il désirait commencer l'opération. Darius se leva et d'un signe de la main le sollicita à le suivre.

Ils sortirent de la salle qui leur avait servi pour leur discussion et le repas et traversèrent un long couloir sombre. Au passage de Darius, des mains squelettiques tenant des chandeliers éclairaient leur route jusqu'à une petite salle circulaire. Elle était faiblement éclairée, quelques sièges se trouvaient le long des murs de la pièce, où étaient posées des étagères avec tout un tas de fioles diverses et tout le nécessaire pour concocter des potions.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense bassin d'eau claire. Darius s'en approcha, murmura des mots inintelligibles pour le démon et l'eau du bassin se troubla quelques instants. Une silhouette de jeune fille apparut alors. Elle se tenait debout dans ce qui ressemblait à un jardin et admirait la beauté du lieu. Elle semblait songeuse, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait.

"Vous voyez, ils ont bien d'autres soucis en tête. Commencez la phase une la semaine prochaine, au moment de leur stupide fête. Je vous dirais ce qu'il faudra chercher."

En disant cela, son regard se porta sur la jeune fille et se dit à lui-même.

_Ensuite tu seras à moi ! _

Le roi de démon sourit en pensant à tout le plaisir qu'il allait avoir, tous les prisonniers humains qui seraient à son service, ses futurs esclaves. More se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce et se tourna vers Darius.

On se revoit pour à la cérémonie de l'infantus.

Après quoi il partit, laissant seul Darius devant le reflet du bassin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plu. Je ne sais pas encore quand sera publié le premier chapitre, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il sera plus long. 

Une petite précision au cas où Le marquis Weridge apparaît dans l'épisode au début de la saison 1 où Relena se rend à Moscou pour « s'occuper »de Lady Une. Son grand-père lui parle alors de la famille Peacecraft.


	2. Chap 1: Présage

Disclamer : Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi mais les autres persos sont à moi !Autrement, mille excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps pour le premier chapitre ! Il est enfin publié ! Victoire !Par contre, je ne sais pas quand sera publié le deuxième, en tout cas pas avant le mois de juin, après les partiels. Désolé

Comme vous allez le remarquer, la mise en page est pas géniale. Je suis fâchée avec le site, les tirets de dialogue n'apparaissent pas, malgré toutes mes modifications J'espère que vous allez réussir à lire...

En attendant, voici les réponses à vos reviews. Merci beaucoup, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.

* * *

Bunny : Et oui, j'ai enfin fini par publier ! L'action ne commence pas encore, c'est vrai, mais je te réserve pas mal de surprise (mais non, je ne suis pas sadique…)Quant au général Yuy, et les autres bien entendu, puisqu'ils ont eu pas mal d'épreuves, j'ai voulu que dans ma fic, ils aient un bon rôle.D'autre part, je suis ravie que Darius et More te plaisent. Ils ne font pas partie de la série, aussi je craignais que cela rebute certains, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas eu de critiques de ce genre, c'est que ça doit aller.Voilà, la suite tant attendue, bonne lecture petit lapin ! Et merci pour tes encouragements. 

Florinoir : Un squelette défraîchi et Heero, oui ! Je suis contente de voir que le début t'a plu. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi. Tu en sauras un peu plus sur l'autre couple, mais je peux déjà te dire que ce n'est pas Quatre et Dorothy. Quant à l'autre fille, j'ai ma petite idée.Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voilà la suite du prologue.

Athénais : Oh ! Tu aimes beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cela me touche beaucoup !

Kiwidieu : Voui, en effet, cela fait un moment que je suis sur cette histoire mais tu vois, je vais des progrès ! De 6 mois pour le prologue je passe à 3 mois pour le premier chapitre ! Comme quoi, mieux faut tard que jamais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je ne sais pas si je mérite de tels compliments, je suis toute émue Reste à savoir si je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes… je vais écouter la chanson Etre à la hauteur du Roi Soleil, ça me motivera pour écrire la suite ! Bon, là j'écris n'importe quoi !Merci beaucoup ma petite Kiwi pour tous tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite !

Kethry : C'est super que toi aussi tu adores le fantastique, le merveilleux, la magie et tout ça ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! L'idée de transcrire l'univers de GW est venue tout naturellement.En effet l'histoire risque d'être assez sombre. Il y a pas mal de soucis à se faire pour les persos Tout va dépendre de mon humeur lorsque j'écrirais la suite, mais dans les grandes lignes, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture.

Aphrael-Chibi : Oui des démons très méchants, des tas d'os, des démons et de monstres par la suite ainsi que quelques couples qui se débattent comme ils peuvent pour s'en sortir. Et voilà la suite !Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Présage**

_Il faisait étrangement clair autour de lui. Un blanc lumineux l'entourait, éblouissant, presque aveuglant, qui cependant n'était guère rassurant. Ce blanc manteau dégageait une extrême sensation de froid, tout son corps se raidit, s'immobilisa. Il lui était impossible de bouger tellement le froid le paralysait. Chaque partie de son corps refusait d'obéir à sa volonté. Il se tenait là, immobile dans cet étrange nuage blanc. , Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, celui-ci s'assombrit tout d'un coup jusqu'à devenir noir._

_Cette couleur n'était jamais un très bon signe. Annonciatrice de bien des malheurs, elle était la plus redoutée dans les songes et les rêves. Tout était maintenant sinistre autour de lui et l'angoisse commençait doucement à s'emparer de son être. Tout était opaque, sombre, rien ne lui permettait de sortir de cette noirceur qui s'insinuait en lui, noir comme les ailes de la chauve-souris qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Elle vola en cercle, l'observant, scrutant la moindre de ses tentatives pour s'échapper du froid qui le paralysait et le condamnait à n'être qu'une proie pour elle. Puis, celle-ci se plaça devant lui et l'obscurité disparut. La chauve –souris le regarda de ses grands rouges, le dévisageant pour ensuite se transformer en homme._

_Un sourire empli de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il portait une longue robe noire, assez ancienne, rapiécée de toute part, avec un capuchon qui lui couvrait la tête. L'homme l'ôta. A ce moment le cœur de Quatre se resserra. La sensation de froid et d'angoisse qu'il ressentait trouvait par ce geste toute explication. Cet homme n'était pas un homme, du moins au sens strict. Quatre avait en face de lui un nécromancien ! Ces mains étaient dépourvues de chair pour n'être que des os. Son sourire victorieux n'était qu'une illusion ! Malgré tous ses pouvoirs magiques de maître de l'eau, Quatre ne parvenait pas à se libérer de l'emprise du mort-vivant. _

_Comment avait-il réussi à franchir toutes ses barrières magiques protectrices qui lui permettaient de parer ce genre d'attaque ? En tant que maître de l'eau, qui était la magie blanche par excellence, la plus bénéfique et la moins dangereuse, il savait maîtriser les illusions, les mirages en utilisant les reflets du liquide. De plus, ce genre d'enchantement ne pouvait pas être pratiqué par les nécromanciens puisqu'ils leur étaient impossibles de maîtriser la magie de l'école étant donné qu'elle était la plus néfaste pour eux ! Il ne pouvait s'agir de son empathie puisqu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de conséquence, elle lui permettait de ressentir les émotions des gens, leurs intentions louables ou non, et parfois de lire dans les pensées, cependant en cas d'extrême nécessité. Alors comment ! Et pourquoi !_

_Quatre en était là dans ses réflexions quand l'homme mort aux os laiteux se retourna et tendit la main droit devant lui. Au même moment, Quatre changea d'endroit pour se retrouver dans une salle d'armes. Des armures de toutes sortes étaient dans la salle, des épées, des cimeterres, des sabres se trouvaient accrochés sur les murs de la pièce. Celle-ci était éclairée par des chandelles portées par des bras squelettiques qui sortaient des parois afin de maintenir une certaine luminosité dans la pièce. Il se trouvait au cœur même du repaire du nécromancien ! Et il était toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger ! L'homme-squelette quant à lui avait toujours la main tendue et semblait désigner quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien ! Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce nécromancien !_

_Il claqua les doigts et apparut alors l'impossible !_

_Le général en chef des armées de Castigare, Heero Huy et la princesse du royaume de Sanck, Relena Peacecraft se tenaient debout devant lui, avec chacun une épée en main ! Quatre n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Le nécromancien se jouait de lui mais il ne gagnerait pas ! Il ne le laisserait pas le manipuler ainsi à sa guise ! Il fallait qu'il lutte contre cette vision qui s'était imposée dans son esprit ! Et il mènerait ce combat jusqu'à son terme ! Sentant que son pouvoir diminuait progressivement, le nécromancien accentua la vision !_

_Heero et Relena se battaient à présent l'un contre l'autre avec toute la fougue et toute l'énergie qu'ils possédaient ! Au grand étonnement de Quatre, Relena opposait une remarquable résistance face à Heero. Elle réussissait à parer toutes ses attaques, tous ses coups ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Heero était la plus fine lame de toute la planète, et Relena, la personne la plus pacifiste qu'il connaissait, la plus paisible et la plus calme en toute circonstance, et voilà qu'elle tenait tête à Heero avec beaucoup de succès ! Non, il fallait que cela cesse ! Le nécromancien s'approcha de Quatre et le sourire qu'il lui adressa l'irrita davantage. Il s'abaissa vers lui et lui dit de sa voix d'outre tombe _

_**Vois ce qui va advenir de tes amis ! Vous êtes tous à ma merci et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'arrêter ! Ensuite, ce sera à ton tour de subir le même sort qu'eux** !_

_En disant cela, il claqua une seconde fois les doigts, et Heero et Relena s'entre-tuèrent. Ils s'étaient donnés la mort mutuellement et gisaient à présent sur le sol l'un à coté de l'autre. Le sang de leurs deux corps se mêla._

_A ce moment la force de Quatre se décupla et rompit le sort qui l'emprisonnait. Tous ces membres avaient retrouvé leur mobilité et il pouvait dès à présent attaquer ce satané nécromancien et par la même mettre fin à cette terrible vision ! Le nécromancien jouissait de cette réaction. Voir la colère qu'il avait réussie à provoquer chez le jeune prince était savoureuse, délectable. Il appréciait sa première victoire, il avait gagné la première bataille mais Quatre l'ignorait et cela la rendait encore plus exquise._

_**Ça suffit !**_

_Visiblement, cela n'amusait pas du tout le prince_

_Toujours concentré sur le mort-vivant, Quatre leva les mains vers le plafond de la salle d'armes et une boule prit forme. Amusé le nécromancien le regarda, incrédule, et eut un léger sourire. Au moment où Quatre lança son attaque, et celui-ci arrêta sa vision._

"Maître Quatre ! Maître Quatre ! Réveillez-vous !"

Raschid, le chef de l'unité Maganac était assis sur le lit de son jeune maître et tentait depuis plusieurs longues minutes de le sortir de son sommeil. En effet, durant la nuit, Raschid avait entendu de légères plaintes s'échapper de la chambre de Quatre et était accouru pour vérifier si tout allait pour le mieux. En entrant dans la pièce, Quatre était profondément endormi mais était crispé, tendu et gelé jusqu'aux os. Quatre se débattait sans succès sur son lit et semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un dans son rêve.

"Quatre ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus et découvrit le visage de Raschid penché sur lui, fou d'inquiétude."

"Que…Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je l'ignore, Maître Quatre, vous avez eu sans doute un cauchemar…. Cependant, celui-ci paraissait si réel….presque palpable…"

Quatre releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de son ami Raschid. Quatre ressentit alors toute l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler. Toute cette angoisse, cette crainte qu'il avait de le perdre l'affaiblit davantage. Quatre s'appuya sur les oreillers de son lit. Il remonta les couvertures vers lui pour se réchauffer et répondit par un sourire timide à Raschid.

"J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement… On a sans doute voulu me faire une belle frayeur par ce rêve, mais cette personne a échoué."

Quatre mentit partiellement à Raschid pour la toute première fois ce soir là. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se produire, mais la vision avait cessé d'elle-même, pas par son intervention. Il ignorait si le nécromancien l'avait arrêté ou si s'était Raschid qui y avait mis fin en tentant de le réveiller. De plus, il ne savait absolument pas ce que tout cela pouvait signifier et voulait être parfaitement sûr de connaître tout avant d'en parler et ainsi inquiéter son entourage. Il voulait avant toute chose préserver ses proches. Voyant que son jeune maître allait un peu mieux, Raschid quitta le bord du lit et se plaça à son extrémité.

"Je vais vous apporter une tasse de thé. Cela vous réchauffera et vous aidera à retrouver le sommeil."

"Merci Raschid, c'est parfait. Ne vous inquiétez plus, je vais mieux maintenant."

Raschid revint peu après avec une grande tasse de thé vert, un peu de lait et quelques biscuits.

Quatre n'avait pas bougé. Quand il le vit arriver avec toutes ses bonnes choses, il eut un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Raschid était vraiment très attentionné avec lui, ce comportement tranchait assez avec celui de chef de sa garde rapprochée. Quatre prit la tasse dans ses mains et la serra contre ses paumes pour en quelque sorte pouvoir absorber la chaleur qui émanait de la tasse.

"Merci pour tout. Vraiment, vous êtes toujours aussi prévenant. Mais allez vous coucher, je ne veux plus ennuyer. Nous avons une longue route à faire demain pour atteindre le royaume de Sanck."

"Essayez de passer une bonne nuit, reposez-vous bien. Nous partirons un peu plus tard demain matin."

"Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Bonne nuit Raschid."

Une fois Raschid sortit de la chambre de l'auberge dans laquelle ils faisaient étape sur la route menant à Sanck, Quatre but sa tasse de thé et observa le ciel. La nuit était sombre, le bleu du ciel tirait légèrement vers une teinte plus foncée, les trois lunes étaient pleines. Quatre fronça les sourcils.

"Qui sait ? Je pourrais peut-être en parler à Duo… Après tout, il est le gardien de l'équilibre des forces, il pourra sans doute m'en dire plus."

Quatre se recoucha et se rendormit. Dans le ciel, on pouvait discerner le vol d'une chauve-souris volant vers les lunes.

* * *

Les premières lueurs du soleil pénétraient progressivement à travers les rideaux vermeils de la chambre. La princesse encore endormie paraissait vulnérable et sans défense aux premiers abords mais toute personne qui la connaissait suffisamment savait que sous cette apparence chétive se cachait une grande volonté et un ardent désir de faire tout son possible pour accomplir ses devoirs. Bien sûr, ses proches comme son grand-père, sa mère adoptive ou encore Dorothy, sa première femme d'honneur, l'aidaient dans son quotidien fait de multiples réunions et négociations aux problèmes complexes, mais les rares personnes qu'elle considérait comme des amis et qui réciproquement la considérait de même ne vivaient pas au royaume de Sanck et leurs rencontres étaient rares. 

Le capitaine de la garde royale Lucrézia Noin faisait également partie de ce petit cercle d'amis privilégiés. De part sa fonction, le capitaine la suivait dans tous ses déplacements à l'extérieur et assurait une surveillance rigoureuse du palais et de ses alentours. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup le loisir de se parler durant la journée mais Noin comprenait au moindre geste et au moindre regard tout ce que ressentait Relena et savait agir en fonction.

Lucrézia pénétra silencieusement dans l'appartement royal par la petite porte camouflée par des tapisseries. En tant que responsable de sa sécurité, son logement de fonction était relié à ses appartements par un petit couloir. Ce système très pratique lui permettait d'être plus rapidement auprès d'elle en cas de problème.

La chambre royale était silencieuse mais quand elle y entra, une petite boule de poils blanche s'agita aux pieds de Relena.Apparemment Pistache était déjà réveillée et souhaitait lui faire la fête comme tous les matins. Le bearded-collie s'étira de tout son long et s'approcha de sa maîtresse encore dans les bras de Morphée. Le chien couleur neige lui lécha affectueusement le visage un court instant et cela avait suffit pour la sortir de ses songes. Un petit rire s'échappa de la jeune fille et caressa tendrement la chienne.

"……Pistache, …tu es incorrigible ! ……. Bonjour Lucrézia, comment vous portez-vous ?"

Le capitaine s'inclina respectueusement devant la princesse.

"Bonjour Votre Altesse, merci. Je vais parfaitement bien."

A sa réponse la princesse poussa un long soupir de lassitude et la regarda amicalement.

"Lucrézia, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes en privé ?"

Le capitaine ne répondit rien et commença son inspection quotidienne de l'appartement. La chambre éclairée par les rayons du jour naissant était très spacieuse. Une magnifique coiffeuse en merisier, un immense et long miroir de bois blanc, des armoires. . tous ces meubles avaient été réalisés dans les meilleures manufactures du royaume. La chambre donnait sur un petit balcon où l'on pouvait admirer les jardins du palais et la clairière de pureté. Une antichambre et son petit salon privé lui permettaient également de recevoir les personnes qu'elle désirait dans un cadre plus intime.

Emergeant de son lit, Relena caressa la petite chienne âgée maintenant de deux ans, qui lui avait été offerte par sa mère adoptive lors de ses 17 ans.

"Maman et grand-père nous rejoignent au petit-déjeuner ?"

La jeune femme officier avait terminé son inspection de l'appartement à la recherche de tout élément inhabituel et se posta près la porte d'entrée afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce.

"Oui, c'est probable", fit Noin d'une voie anxieuse tout en scrutant la pièce.

"Mademoiselle Relena, comptez-vous toujours vous rendre au sanctuaire de Caroyna ce matin ?"

Au moment où Relena s'apprêtait à lui répondre, on frappa légèrement à la porte. Noin l'entrouvrit légèrement puis l'ouvrit complètement pour laisser entrer Dorothy qui portait les vêtements de la princesse. C'était une longue robe de soie bleue où étaient brodés discrètement les emblèmes du royaume de Sanck, une licorne ailée au doux pelage bleu pâle. Dorothy aidait la princesse à se vêtir et la jeune militaire était toujours aussi songeuse.

Relena, une fois habillée et Dorothy partie pour suivre le reste de ses devoirs quotidiens de première femme d'honneur, elle observa Noin attentivement. Celle-ci paraissait inquiète mais faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'œil exercé de Relena, qui connaissait toutes ses réactions par cœur. Se sachant observée, Lucrézia prit les devants et lui confia ses inquiétudes.

"Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'y aller Mademoiselle ? …. On ne sait pas comment peut se dérouler l'épreuve et la cérémonie du bassin ! Personne ne peut prévoir ce qui risque de vous arrivez ! Demandez-moi de le faire pour vous !"

"Allons Noin, vous savez bien que je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. De plus, il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal puisque les deux grandes prêtresses se chargent de m'aider."

Un aboiement se fit entendre et toutes deux regardèrent la porte de la chambre. Pistache s'impatientait et voulait sortir afin de prendre, elle aussi son repas matinal et aller gambader dans le jardin pour se dégourdir d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

"Oui Pistache, nous partons."

Relena avait un peu apaisé les craintes de Noin, mais au fond d'elle-même elle n'était pas aussi sereine. Les prêtresses pouvaient lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles ou encore révéler de mauvais présages. Cela remettrait en cause toute l'inauguration et ainsi sa politique. Elle chassa ses doutes de son esprit et suivit Pistache qui la devançait en sautillant ça et là vers la salle à manger.

* * *

"Mais enfin, que fabrique-t-elle ?" 

Duo tournait en rond dans la grotte depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Que pouvait bien elle faire ? Les premières lueurs du soleil rayonnaient dans le tissu soyeux bleuté de ses vêtements et aucune trace d'elle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée comme tous les matins près sa chasse nocturne ? Pour réfléchir à ce qui aurait bien pu se produire, Duo parcourait la grotte de long en large, examinant chaques cavités, chaques petits stalactites et stalagmites. La grotte était uniquement éclairée par de petits orifices à son sommet d'où provenait la lumière de la surface. L'eau ruisselait le long des parois froides et grises pour couler finalement vers un petit lac souterrain. Il faisait extrêmement froid, mais cela ne préoccupait pas Duo. Il s'arrêta un moment dans sa marche effrénée et regarda les orifices de lumière.

Toujours rien. Elle ne rentrait pas.

Il reporta son regard plus loin, vers l'endroit le plus sombre de la grotte où des centaines de minuscules de paires d'yeux rouge sang observaient l'étrange danse matinale et plutôt inhabituelle de leur maître. Visiblement, ses chauves-souris ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il agissait de cette manière ce matin. Il était assez nerveux, elles le ressentaient. Et soudain, elles battirent toutes ensemble leurs magnifiques ailles noires et poussèrent de petits cris aigus.

"Duo, que se passe-t-il, nous devrions déjà être partis et en route pour le royaume de Sanck ?"

Ne voyant toujours pas revenir Duo de la grotte où il y était depuis son petit-déjeuner, Hilde commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle portait sa tenue de voyage noire qui était en tout et pour tout un simple pantalon de velours noir qui lui tenait chaud en cas de mauvais temps, une petite chemise légère et son épais manteau assorti au pantalon. Elle avait descendu discrètement l'étroit et raide escalier qui menait à la grotte et l'avait observé un cours instant avant que les chauves-souris de Duo ne le prévienne de son arrivée. Duo la regarda d'un air triste et emplit d'inquiétude. Il parvient à la maîtriser et lui annonça ce qui le tracassait tant.

"Death n'est pas encore rentrée de sa partie de chasse…."

A ces mots, les beaux yeux bleus d'Hilde s'écarquillèrent. cela se fait-il ? Ce n'est pas vraiment….

Un faible cri retentit dans la grotte et tous les deux fixèrent un point noir qui s'avançait à faible allure vers eux. La chauve-souris préférée de Duo semblait mal en point et était sans aucun doute blessée.

A la différence des autres, Death avait les yeux améthyste comme son jeune maître et Duo pensaient que d'une certaine manière ils avaient été prédestinés pour passer un bout de chemin ensemble. L'étrange chauve-souris se posa dans les deux mains jointes que Duo tendit vers elle en un ultime effort et ne bougea plus.

Le natté caressa tendrement la petite forme blottie entre ses mains et ainsi en profita pour l'examiner attentivement. Elle n'avait pas de blessures graves, seulement des griffures, des morsures et quelques traces de sang sur le museau. Visiblement, la proie qu'elle avait choisie pour dîner lui avait causé quelques soucis. Duo sourit et rit intérieurement de lui-même. Il avait retardé son départ pour le royaume de Sanck alors qu'il devait arriver parmi les premiers pour les tests d'inauguration, et Death n'avait rien à part un estomac bien rempli !

La chauve-souris le regardait de ses yeux pourpres et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, émit un vif cri de protestation !

"Et bien", dit Duo amusé, "je vois que je me suis inquiété pour rien. Ah, bah, tant pis pour moi !"

Hilde souriait, elle aussi, rassurée de voir Duo et Death se chamailler, tout était redevenu normal, ils pouvaient enfin partir dès qu'il se serait assuré qu'elle reprendrait ses forces correctement.

Duo, qui tenait toujours avec précaution son amie des ombres, se dirigea vers petite niche dans un des nombreux recoins obscurs de la grotte. La niche était toute en pierre noire, où une tablette de marbre gris se dégageait de la roche. Il fit apparaître un tas de feuilles mortes sur le marbre et y posa l'animal de la nuit. Celle poussait toujours des cris d'indignation, faisait tout pour réclamer son attention. Hilde se rapprocha de Duo afin de voir la situation par elle-même.

"Oh, regarde Duo ! Death a quelque chose dans sa bouche, accrochée à ses canines !"

Duo tourna sa tête vers Hilde et elle lui montra la raison de l'attitude de la chauve-souris. En effet, un petit morceau de tissu gris en mauvais état était dans la petite bouche de son animal favori. Duo le saisit délicatement et l'étudia. Le tissu était usé, et comportait de minuscules traces de sang sans doute ancien mais pas frais, comme celui qui se trouvait sur le pelage opaque de Death.

"Je me demande d'où cela provient. Tu as une idée Hilde ?"

La jeune fille examina à son tour l'étoffe. Son visage se crispa pendant quelques secondes, une lueur verte apparut sur le tissu et révéla de nouvelles tâches de sang. Les yeux de Hilde perdirent leur éclat naturel et devinrent encre. Puis, elle arrêta le sortilège de questionnement et rendit l'étoffe à Duo.

"Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Ce morceau de tissu appartient à la robe d'un maître de la terre à première vue."

La jeune magicienne, au niveau disciple du chaos et novice en magie de la terre, paraissait douter de sa découverte. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. D'ordinaire, les chauves-souris n'attaquaient pas les êtres magiques qu'ils soient des hommes ou des animaux ; alors que s'était-il passé cette nuit avec Death ?

"Allons," lui murmura Duo dans les oreilles tandis qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement, "c'est déjà arrivé la dernière fois. Elle avait trouvé un morceau de tissu sur le cadavre de l'une de ses proies et…."

Hilde, qui ne l'écoutait plus, l'embrassait tendrement pour mettre fin à la discussion.

"Tu disais ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"Oh, rien de particulier….Et si nous partions maintenant ? Relena et Quatre vont s'inquiéter si nous arrivons en retard pour les tests."

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois Death qui s'était endormie sur le feuillage de la niche et montèrent main dans la main l'étroit escalier. Duo ouvrit la petite porte noire et laissa passer Hilde devant lui. Ils étaient à présent dans la guilde de l'équilibre où il y logeait depuis qu'il en était devenu le premier gardien.

La guilde de l'équilibre était la plus importante de toutes. Ses sœurs, les guildes de la magie de l'eau, de la terre, du feu et des airs étaient toutes aussi importantes mais étaient placées sous la responsabilité de celle de l'équilibre. Duo devait veiller à leur bonne organisation et à ce que chacune d'elle respectent les lois de la magie édictées depuis la chute de l'empire Romefeller. Le natté avait été choisi car il était l'un des rares à n'appartenir à aucune d'elles puisqu'il était l'un des seuls maîtres du chaos encore en vie. Cette magie très ancienne était une sorte de regroupements des autres magies mais dans ce qu'elles comportaient de plus dangereux. Il pouvait maîtriser n'importe quels sortilèges ou malédictions et était de ce fait très respecté et craint par les autres magies.

La guilde avait été bâtie à un des endroits les plus stratégiques de Marith. Elle se situait au seul endroit où les royaumes de Castigare, Sanck et Vori avaient une frontière commune, d'où l'importance d'avoir une personne neutre et digne de confiance dans ce lieu. Quant au bâtiment en lui-même, il comportait trois étages en surface, les deux premiers comportant des bibliothèques des différentes magies, des objets magiques, des artefacts, une salle des potions. Au troisième étage se trouvait les appartements de Hilde et Duo.

Duo et Hilde rejoignirent leurs magnifiques montures qui les attendaient patiemment depuis un long moment. Cependant avant de partir définitivement, Duo activa les systèmes de protection et de sécurité magiques qu'il avait installés lui-même pour parer à tout problème éventuel. Il se positionna au milieu de l'allée menant à la guilde et une lueur de rouge et de noir l'entoura pour venir finalement entourer tout l'édifice. L'étrange lueur brilla quelques secondes sur les murs et fut comme absorbée par ceux-ci. Les protections étaient placées, ils pouvaient partir pour le royaume de Sanck.

* * *

Loin de tout semblant de civilisation, se dressait un immense monastère, au sommet de la montagne Triste sur la chaîne des cimes Silencieuses. Ce bâtiment aux couleurs austères, était la propriété du clan dragon. Bien qu'un monastère, cet édifice ressemblait de l'extérieur plus à une forteresse imprenable, avec ses tourelles, ses miradors, et l'impressionnant personnel destiné à la surveillance des alentours. Des moines guerriers, des archers, ainsi que trois maîtres de l'école de la magie du feu participaient à la protection de ce lieu sacré aux yeux du clan mais également pour certaines personnalités politiques qui avaient intérêt à perpétuer la sérénité de cet endroit inaccessible pour les non initiés. L'ensemble architectural demeurait simple et l'ameublement comportait le strict nécessaire. Des salles d'entraînement, quelques salles de réunion, un grand jardin pour passer de rares mais précieux moments de détente, et la salle des dragons présentaient la grande partie du monastère de Pyronde. 

"Où est le premier maître, Tenchi ?"

Le second maître du feu dans la hiérarchie de l'école de magie du feu, cherchait Wufei depuis une demi-heure sans succès. La visite de tous les endroits où il était susceptible d'être avait échoué.

Tenchi, un serviteur de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu gris, avait été attaché au service personnel de Wufei pour son apprentissage de magie de feu. Ce jeune garçon de 16 ans devait en théorie connaître le lieu où celui-ci se trouvait mais ce n'était pas l'avis du jeune magicien, qui s'éclipsait régulièrement à son insu, afin de pouvoir méditer tranquillement tout à son aise.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il se trouvait dans le jardin, près de la fontaine des dragons. Il ne souhait pas être dérangé."

"Avez-vous préparé ses bagages pour le royaume de Sanck ?"

"Non maître Jiu Cao, je lui ai demandé mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne s'y rendait pas."

"Quoi ! "s'exclama le second maître." Mais à quoi pense-t-il donc ? Pourquoi ?"

Le jeune maître du feu se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le jardin du monastère, essayant de maîtriser la panique qui s'emparait progressivement de lui. Si le premier représentant de la magie du feu ne participait pas à l'inauguration, tout d'abord, les gens s'interrogeraient sur cette absence et certains pourraient prendre cette décision comme un affront fait aux autres écoles, et à la princesse de Sanck. Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Tout en réfléchissant aux malheureuses conséquences qui allaient bientôt s'abattre sur le monastère, il aperçut Wufei, assis sur un banc de marbre blanc, entouré d'érables du Japon, petits arbustes adaptés à un environnement rocailleux comme la montagne Triste. Vêtu de son traditionnel habit blanc, le jeune homme avait détaché ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les yeux fermés, celui-ci paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je t'ai entendu approché Jiu Cao. Tu peux venir."

Wufei se décala un peu sur le banc afin de laisser son ami s'asseoir, profitant de cette opportunité pour examiner son perturbateur. Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi à fixer l'entrée menant au cœur de la montagne.

Jiu Cao était second de l'école du feu et à ce titre, son principal interlocuteur en toutes circonstances. Des cheveux courts de couleur noire avec quelques reflets bleu-gris, d'une taille plus imposante que Wufei, de larges épaules musclées, des yeux noisette, il portait une tenue identique au jeune chinois de 19 ans mais ayant la coloration rouge cerise de l'école de magie, son sabre autour d'une ceinture de cuir, il était prêt à agir dans n'importe quelles situations. Jiu Cao tenait un regard lointain qui permettait à n'importe quelle personne observatrice de lire les pensées de son âme. Wufei rompit le premier le silence.

"Je suppose que tu désires savoir pourquoi je ne me rends pas à New- Port City ?"

Jiu Cao détourna son regard de la porte et fronça les sourcils en regardant le chinois.

"Tu as peur des paroles dites par le dragon Wing Zéro ?"

"Je ne vois pas où est le mal d'être entouré, surtout par les autres membres d'élite des écoles. Et puis, ce sont tes amis, non ?" Jiu Cao avait visiblement marqué un point. Son ami était manifestement surpris.

"Comment …."

"Comment je le sais, cela n'a pas d'importance. Tu dois aller à Sanck, c'est ton destin, ne l'oublie pas. Pense à ce qu'il t'a dit, ou plutôt montré. Pourquoi refuses-tu leur amitié ? Tu as pourtant accepté la mienne."

Voulant arrêter là le monologue de Jiu, Wufei se leva et caressa tendrement le feuillage pourpre de l'érable près de lui. Il ne fuyait pas, cependant, il n'éprouvait pas encore le désir de se confier. La solitude était encore sa principale amie et confidente, l'acceptation la présence des autres dans sa vie viendrait plus tard.

"Quand le moment viendra… Pour le moment, aimerais-tu me remplacer et connaître enfin la princesse de Sanck ? Je vais t'écrire une lettre pour elle, elle comprendra et acceptera mon choix."

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, le premier maître s'éloigna du jardin en direction des bâtiments. Jiu Cao revint à l'examen de la porte creusée dans la montagne.

_Qu'as-tu en tête Wufei ? Et pourquoi ne veux tu toujours pas te confier à quiconque ?_

Le jeune second maître suivit les pas de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, et trouva Tenchi dans son appartement en train de préparer ses bagages.

"Le jeune premier maître m'a dit que vous nous quittez…"

"Oui, en effet, c'est finalement moi qui part pour Sanck."

_Sanck… je me demande si tout ce qu'on raconte sur la princesse est vrai, quel est son potentiel en magie de l'eau ? Ce voyage va être passionnant…_

* * *

"Oui mon gros… je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi pendant quelque temps. " 

Trowa caressait tendrement la crinière magnifiquement fournie de son lion. Celui se laissait faire, s'abandonnant sur le sol de sa cage de tout son aise. Tout d'un coup, deux bras fins encerclèrent affectueusement son cou.

"Tout se passera bien Trowa, je prendrais soin d'eux durant ton absence."

"Catherine…"

"Trowa, pardonne-moi de te déranger dans tes derniers moments avec les animaux, mais…"

"Je sais, je suis attendu", murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Catherine, une jeune femme elfique, membre de la troupe de cirque, acrobate et lanceuse de couteaux accomplie, relâcha son étreinte et le regarda intensément. Il avait grandi depuis les trois dernières années, lors de son arrivée dans la troupe. Il était plus grand, ses cheveux brun avaient poussé, sa musculature était plus imposante. Mais au-delà de son apparence physique, Catherine avait observé les changements de comportements de la personne qu'elle considérait plus comme un frère que comme un ami. Même s'il paraissait distant, réservé, Trowa avait appris à sourire, il allait un peu plus vers les autres, faisait découvrir les animaux aux enfants après les représentations, le jeune homme se montrait un peu plus sociable, même s'il n'avait pas la facilité de son ami Duo, le maître du chaos. En tout cas il faisait des efforts et Catherine espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il finirait par découvrir le bonheur qu'il recherchait et qu'il méritait avant tout.

"Catherine, tout va bien… à quoi penses-tu ?"

"Non, à rien, mais dépêche toi, un page est là pour te conduire au palais."

"Oui, tu as raison, je vais me changer."

Trowa se dirigea dans la caravane pour vêtir son habit militaire. Le roi des elfes l'avait autorisé, à la chute de l'empire Romefeller, à vivre auprès de sœur et pratiquer ses multiples talents, à la condition qu'il reste dans la capitale, et assure le poste très envié de chef des albâtriers de Sa Majesté. De par ce titre, il était un des hauts dignitaires du royaume, puisqu'il dirigeait la prestigieuse unité d'élite des archers elfiques et assurait des missions diplomatiques à quelques occasions, notamment auprès du royaume de Sanck, grâce à son amitié envers la princesse.

"Princesse ! Princesse, regardez ! par la fenêtre !"

Lyriane, jeune fille aux cheveux courts et blonds de 13 ans, se précipitait vers la princesse elfique.

"Venez, il arrive !" La jeune princesse elfique se tenait devant de nombreuses malles, des coffrets de différentes tailles, des boîtiers rouge et or, et en vérifiait leur contenu.

"Lyriane, inutile de crier, lui répondit-elle d'une voix posée dans un sourire."

"Père l'a convoqué pour l'informer de la route à suivre pour nous rendre chez Relena. Nous prendrons la route la plus courte mais celle-ci est la plus dangereuse. La voie est étroite et abrupte. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, le capitaine des albâtriers nous escorte jusqu'au royaume de Sanck."

Lysarielle, la dernière des enfants de la famille royale, était âgé de 17 ans. Elle portait une tenue d'amazone écru qui faisait ressortir le teint pâle et blanc caractéristique des elfes du royaume de Vori, des yeux verts comme le jade, de longs cheveux roux qui ondulaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules et son dos, la taille fine et élancée des elfes. La jeune princesse elfique détourna son regard un instant des écrins vers la fenêtre entrouverte afin d'observer la personne qui traversait la cour intérieure du palais royal, accompagnée par un jeune page attaché au service du roi.

Un jeune homme de grande taille, une mèche de cheveux cachant une partie de son beau visage, un uniforme bleu nuit, une longue cape noire doublée de rouge, le capitaine regardait droit devant lui et ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'agitation autour de lui. Les chevaux, les licornes, les centaures, les gardes sylvaniens le saluaient respectueusement, certains s'entraînaient à l'archer, d'autres vérifiaient une dernière fois leurs affaires pour le voyage ou patientaient en s'échangeant les derniers potins de la cour. Le départ pour Sanck n'allait plus tarder.

"Majesté, le capitaine Trowa est ici."

La jeune page s'éclipsa et Trowa se trouvait désormais dans le petit salon des appartements royaux. Au milieu de la pièce circulaire, se trouvait le bureau du roi Rion, entouré par des représentations des précédents monarques sur les murs blancs. Au sol, des mosaïques bleues et vertes, avec de petites touches de blanc évoquaient l'alliance elfique de la magie de l'eau et de la terre que la famille royale maîtrisait simultanément.

Le roi Rion était un homme âgé, très respecté dans les autres royaumes de Marith et possédait une sagesse et un savoir que tous lui reconnaissaient. Le père de la princesse Lysarielle avait de grands yeux gris, un long visage fin, une longue chevelure blanche dissimulant ses oreilles pointues. À ses côtés, ses deux autres enfants, le prince Cyrus du même âge que Trowa et le prince Omiris, âgé lui de 24 ans, l'héritier du royaume.

À l'arrivée du chef des albâtriers, le roi examinait un relevé des positions des lunes par rapport aux étoiles et les prévisions de leur emplacement futur.

"Capitaine, comme vous le savez déjà, vous ne devrez pas prendre la route habituelle pour vous rendre à Sanck…"

Le visage du roi était grave. La lueur de ses yeux habituellement étincelante semblait éteinte. Qu'avait-t-il lu dans les lunes pour être ainsi ?

"Soyez extrêmement vigilant, particulièrement durant votre retour…"

Le roi Rion paraissait très inquiet, ses traits étaient éloquents. Quelque chose allait avoir lieu, mais quoi ?

Trowa se risqua à posa la question, sans ciller.

"À quoi devons-nous nous attendre, Majesté ?"

Le regard royal déjà assombri par les prédictions, s'attrista davantage.

"Prenez soin de Lysarielle, c'est là ma dernière volonté. L'avenir sera plus dur pour elle, faîtes en sorte qu'elle ne subisse pas de dommages tant physiques que…"

Le roi s'interrompit, il ne souhaitait terminer sa phrase. Les deux princes toujours aux côtés de leur père l'observèrent un instant. Le prince héritier rompit le premier le silence

"Soyez plus que concentré, plus que zélé", lui répondit Omiris en employant le même ton sérieux que son père.

Le roi reprit le contrôle de la discussion pour y mettre fin.

"Vous partez tout de suite, il ne faut pas perdre de temps", bredouilla-t-il en quittant la pièce, suivi du prince héritier.

Sa Majesté et le prince Omiris se retirèrent pour ne laisser que le plus jeune, Cyrus. Le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à la princesse Lysarielle, la même chevelure en plus courte, les yeux verts en amande, la peau blanche, le jeune homme était cependant plus grand que sa petite sœur, et était un archer des plus doués.

Cyrus se décida à desserrer les lèvres lorsque les bruits de pas de son frère et son père cessèrent. Les deux militaires s'étudièrent un instant pour qu'ensuite leur inspection se termine par un large sourire de Cyrus.

"Tu es toujours le même, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis ton arrivée. Mais, dans un sens ce n'est pas plus mal", souffla le prince à son interlocuteur.

L'archer joignit ses mains, et comme dans une prière les éleva. Une lumière d'un bleu pastel entoura ses mains, pour devenir de plus en plus sombre. Un arc ancien apparut suivi par des flèches aux pointes blanches, des gouttes d'eau tombant sur la terre étaient gravées sur le bois.

"Ceci est l'arc légendaire du peuple de Vori ainsi que les célèbres flèches angéliques", répondit Cyrus, anticipant la question de Trowa, qui avait froncé les sourcils.

Trowa examina l'arc avec attention. Cet arc ne ratait jamais sa cible, même sur une longue distance, et quelque soit le sens du vent, quant aux flèches, celles-ci transperçaient n'importe quelle matière, que celle-ci soit solide comme un roc ou non. Trowa était assez surpris. Il devait simplement partir en mission d'escorte à Sanck, et voilà qu'il allait devoir à nouveau à se battre.

Le prince devant le silence du chef des albâtriers, réagit en lui mettant l'arc et les flèches dans les mains.

"Allons mon ami, ne soit pas étonné par ce que tu vois. Cet arc allait te revenir un jour ou l'autre. Seul le meilleur des archers est capable de l'utiliser et même si je suis très bon, c'est maintenant à toi de t'en servir."

Cyrus sourit amicalement à Trowa qui lui le rendit timidement.

"Pourquoi maintenant ? "demanda-t-il." Que se prépare-t-il ?"

Le prince soupira à cette question tout en haussant les épaules.

"Nous ne savons pas exactement… tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'un danger jamais combattu jusqu'alors s'apprête à s'abattre sur la planète, particulièrement à Sanck et à Vori."

Tout d'un coup, le prince saisit Trowa par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Prends soin de la princesse Lysarielle, prends soin de Lysa Trowa. C'est le plus important", murmura-t-il.

"Cyrus ?"

"Bon voyage Trowa, fait attention."

Il quitta la pièce, le laissant là avec ses interrogations.

* * *

Il faisait extrêmement chaud dans la plus petite salle d'entraînement mais il n'en avait cure. Il y avait passé toute l'après-midi, suite à son entretien avec le roi de Castigare et même si cela s'était plutôt bien passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles pleines de sous-entendu d'un des diplomates du roi dont il avait mission de conduire à Sanck. Sans rien laisser paraître, il était allé dans la petite pièce pour pouvoir réfléchir à son aise sans être importuné. Ses mouvements étaient précis et rapides, son adversaire imaginaire n'avait pas de répit. Cet idiot de Lord ! S'il pensait qu'il allait gentiment venir lui demander confirmation de chacune de ses décisions, il se faisait des illusions ! Comment l'avait-il découvert ? Il fallait mener une enquête, et cela le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cela était une de ses spécialités. Son souffle s'accéléra et frappa violemment l'air. Le combat était terminé. Ses nerfs se relâchèrent intérieurement. Il l'avait vaincu, il devait se dépêcher d'atteindre le royaume de Sanck. 

_Heero se trouvait dans la salle d'audience du roi pour recevoir ces derniers ordres avant son départ pour Sanck. Il sera également accompagné par Lord Heavenstorm, conseiller de sa Majesté en matières d'affaires étrangères. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux yeux noirs avec une étrange et longue chevelure rouge. Son vêtement de velours prune le faisait ressembler à une femme pour n'importe qui de non aviser._

_Lors de cet entretien, le roi fit part de prédictions des devins à son général en chef et lui demanda s'il souhaitait une escorte plus en conséquence et son conseiller s'était interposé._

_"Majesté, je pense d'une garde renforcée est nécessaire, par simple précaution. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous devons nous attendre."_

_Le général se tenait debout devant le roi, et soutenait son regard, attendant sa réponse. Lord Heavenstorm l'observait de son regard malicieux et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_"Majesté, au contraire, à mon avis, nous ne pouvons pas accéder à la demande du général. Se rendre armé au royaume lors d'une visite amicale risque d'être mal accueillit par la cour et la reine. De plus, il y aura les autres maîtres présents, ils pourront intervenir au cas où la situation se compliquerait."_

_Heero regardait maintenant le conseiller de son regard dur et fronça les sourcils._

_Le roi était assez surpris. Une menace planait sur le royaume de Sanck et pouvait s'étendre sur les autres royaumes et son conseiller lui demandait de ne pas agir._

_"Et pourquoi cela ?"_

_"Majesté je ne remets pas en question les compétences des devins. Ils ne se sont jamais trompés par le passé…Cependant, le général est parfaitement capable de pouvoir assurer la sécurité de la reine de Sanck lui-même."_

_"Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"_

_"Et bien, il semblerait Majesté que Sir Huy ait promis à son Altesse de la protéger de tout danger…"_

_Le roi était assez stupéfait, son général en chef avait prêté un serment d'allégeance à la princesse sans son consentement. Il y avait de la trahison de l'air…_

_"Est-ce vrai ?" demanda le roi en examinant son chef d'armée._

_"Oui, votre Majesté, répondit Heero en s'inclinant respectueusement. Ce n'est pas autant que je ne suis pas fidèle à votre Altesse."_

_"Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir promis cela à la reine Relena ?"_

_"Pardonnez-moi Majesté, mais j'ai mes raisons et elles ne regardent que moi."_

_A cette réponse le roi Valdrien serra les poings sur les poignées de son trône et le dévisagea attentivement_

_"D'après les dires des devins « le passé resurgira plus fort que jamais et apparaîtra alors la plus grande menace jamais connue de la planète. La méfiance régnera et les amis douteront d'eux. L'espoir de paix rejoindra les ténèbres. »_

_Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où et quand cela se passera. De plus, tout porte à croire que son Altesse Relena court un grave danger. Aussi, puisque vous avez prêté serment à la princesse, je vous charge de vous occupez personnellement de ce problème. Vous êtes grand maître de l'air et vous posséder une exceptionnelle résistance à la magie, cela ne devrait pas être d'une énorme difficulté pour vous. __Cependant, vous porterez ceci."_

_Le roi agita négligemment la main et un petit écrin rectangulaire de couleur rouge apparue dans ses mains._

_"Ce sont des amulettes de Lamvine, il y en a une pour son Altesse et vous-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quoi elles servent, j'espère seulement que vous n'en aurez pas l'utilité."_

_"Quant à vous, Lord Heavenstorm, vous ferez part à Sa Majesté mon amitié et vous lui renouvellerez mon soutien inconditionnel. De plus, compte tenu de votre nouvelle situation, vous assisterez le général et celui-ci devra venir vous demandez votre avis avant de prendre une importante décision."_

Lord Heavenstorm sourit intérieurement en s'inclinant devant le roi Valdrien. Sa révélation n'avait pas plu au roi, et même s'il avait pardonné au général, il l'avait néanmoins chargé de le surveiller. Il avait obtenu plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Son véritable maître serait fier de lui.

Le général sortit un peu apaisé de la petite pièce d'arme, après avoir pris ce qui lui semblait nécessaire.

Ses yeux Prusse étaient sévères et montraient à tout le monde sa détermination. Il se rendit aux écuries royales où un cocher lui avait préparé Landroval. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel cheval, plus exactement, c'était l'un des derniers spécimens de la race des Pégases, un croissement entre un cheval et un griffon. Landroval avait le corps de n'importe lequel de ses congénères ainsi qu'une paire d'aile dans le dos, un magnifique pelage blanc avec des sabots couleur argent.

Une fois sortit des écuries, il ordonna à sa petite escorte de rejoindre les diplomates et pris la tête du convoi. A la sortie de la capitale, il s'envola dans les airs avec Landroval pour surveiller la route des nuages. Il allait devoir être particulièrement vigilent. Sur le dos de son pégase, il poussait observer tous les alentours, et inspecter à son aise tout ce qui lui paraissait suspect.

Du haut de son point d'observation, une tâche prune s'avançait pour prendre de la tête du cortège. Lord Heavenstorm semblait particulièrement content de lui. Heero fronça les sourcils. Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission. Il allait tout faire pour la protéger, même s'il devait perdre l'amitié du roi Valdrien.


	3. Chapter 2:Sur la route

Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je sais, j'avais annoncé le mois de juin, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis et récemment, il y a eu un grand bouleversement dans ma petite vie, ce qui fait que je ne suis pratiquement jamais à l'ordinateur, chez moi…. Bref, je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand sera publié la suite. Je préfère ne pas annoncer de date, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à m'y tenir.

Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !

Athenais : j'adore aussi l'héroic fantasy, on peut envisager plein de choses, c'est génial. Par la suite, les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes. Quant à la charmante vision de Quatre, il faudra attendre la fin de la fic pour avoir la réponse…

Florinoir : Et oui, Trowa et la princesse elfique… En fait, je ne voulais pas que Trowa soit seul dans ma fic, il est si mimi ! J'ai du mal à trancher entre lui et Heero. Cruel dilemme pour les départager. Sinon en ce qui concerne Réléna, je me réfère dans le chapitre 1 à son attitude au début de la série, quand par exemple elle veut tuer Lady Une ou qu'elle demande à Heero de tuer son frère en Antarctique. Là, c'est en quelque sorte son coté obscur qui ressort…

MaLix : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bonne lecture !

Kethry : Alors, malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions. Il va falloir que je te raconte toute l'histoire sinon… mais bon, je vais essayer. Tout d'abord, dans le précédent chapitre, je n'ai pas écrit qu'il s'agissait du roi des nécromanciens. C'est un mort vivant en effet, mais il travaille pour une autre personne et ses intérêts ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes… Quant aux intentions du roi des nécromanciens pour Réléna, je ne peux pas te dire, mais tu peux le découvrir. Sinon, pour Death, Heero, là non plus je peux rien te dire…. (Je suis désolée) Il y aura des flash-back qui répondront à tes questions. Pour Wufei, tu as la réponse dans la deuxième saison de la série, si tu l'as vu… C'est en quelque sorte transposé dans la fic. Voilà, ce chapitre n'apporte pas énormément de réponses, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sur la route… _

# ….. # : Télépathie. (moyen de communication des dragons…)

* * *

De grands drapeaux pourpre et or flottaient aux portes de la ville, des banderoles, des étendards aux symboles des différentes nations et écoles s'unissaient aux mouvements du vent du haut des bâtiments officiels de la capitale. On apercevait également de leur point d'observation une multitude de petites tâches multicolores le long des façades, des fenêtres et au dessus de cet écrin se dressait le palais royal, lui aussi magnifiquement décoré pour la fête de l'inauguration. Toutes ces choses n'annonçaient que divertissements, amusements, moments de joie et surtout la célébration de l'union des principales nations, la paix.

Cette paix pour laquelle lui et ses compagnons avaient tant lutté, tant espéré et qui leur permettait de se réunir à nouveau à Sanck, là où tout avait débuté. Ce lieu était pour lui un des rares endroits où l'on pouvait vivre en paix comme il l'avait confié à Relena quand celle-ci commençait à douter des ses rêves, son idéal pacifiste, d'elle-même. Mais ce temps était terminé, cela débutait même plutôt bien, la nouvelle capitale le prouvait. Il allait revoir les autres. Ses frères d'armes, avec qui il avait partagé durant ces temps difficiles, des peines, des joies, mais c'est grâce à cela qu'ils étaient devenus de véritables amis. Avaient-ils changé ? Qu'avaient-ils fait suite à leur séparation ? Quant à Duo ? Assumait-il bien ses nouvelles fonctions ? Et que penserait-il de son étrange songe ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela annonçait ?

- Hé ! Quatre ! Tu es parmi nous ?

Perdu dans la contemplation du paysage de Sanck, Quatre n'avait pas remarqué Duo accompagné de Hilde, qui l'avait rejoint.

- Et ben ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on arriverait ensemble ! Heureusement que je t'ai aperçu ! Alors les nouvelles ? Tu es venu avec les Maganacs je vois.

- Toujours aussi bavard je constate ! Ça a l'air d'aller alors.

En fait, j'avais ressenti ta présence et je pensais justement à ce que tu étais devenu.

- Moi qui pensais te surprendre, c'est raté !

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et se serrèrent les bras l'un et l'autre dans une tendre accolade.

- Alors Duo, tu es prêt pour les tests ?

- Justement, je voulais te demander comment ça se passait ? lui répondit le natté d'un air embarrassé.

Je n'en ai jamais fait, ça correspond à quoi tout ça ? Il va falloir se battre si j'ai bien compris.

- Non, c'est Relena qui s'en charge, toi et moi nous devons…

- Elle fait quoi ? Mais elle a perdu la tête et où est Heero pendant ce temps !

Ce fut Hilde qui intervint pour calmer son ami en lui prenant les mains qui commençaient à s'agiter nerveusement.

- Rassure toi, l'épreuve n'est pas mortelle sauf si…

- C'est dangereux !

- Duo, là n'est pas le problème. Comme tu le sais, auparavant le royaume n'était pas protégé par la puissance magique de l'eau. Aussi pour gagner sa protection, Relena doit passer une épreuve, une sorte de test, pour savoir si en tant qu'héritière légitime du royaume l'eau acceptera de lui accorder sa protection, Normalement, ça doit se passer en ce moment même. Puis, pour sceller l'alliance, elle plongera dans le bassin magique. De cette manière, elle acquérra toutes les vertus magiques de l'eau comme par exemple celle de la guérison. Je suis aussi passé par là, tu sais.

- Ok, mais dans ce cas pourquoi sommes nous là avant les autres ?

- Nous devons vérifier que toutes les protections magiques sont bien activées avant l'inauguration du temple. Comme l'eau n'était pas la magie protectrice du pays, nous allons vérifier que tout se met en place correctement.

- Bien ! Et si on rejoignait la capitale maintenant ! Je suis IMPATIENT d'y être ! On fait la course, le dernier arrivé devra convaincre Heero d'inviter Relena pour la première danse au bal d'inauguration !

Dans un grand sourire, Duo lança son cheval au grand galop avant que Quatre et Hilde n'aient le temps de réagir. S'échangeant un regard complice, ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur ami vers New-Port City, suivis de près par les Maganacs, quelque peu déconcertés.

* * *

Le sanctuaire de Caroyna avait été consacré au départ à la magie du chaos. Cela pouvait sembler contradictoire de bâtir un tel monument dans la capitale pacifiste, mais le but premier était de canaliser la puissance destructrice de cette magie afin d'éviter le maximum d'incidents, contrôler les allées et venues des maîtres de ce temple. Cependant, cette précaution s'était retournée contre Sanck durant l'attaque de la ville par la fondation Romefeller. Celle-ci avait corrompu les maîtres et détournée le pouvoir du chaos, facilitant énormément la prise de contrôle du royaume. À la chute de la fondation, le sanctuaire fut reconstruit et consacré cette fois ci à la magie de l'eau, étant donné que l'eau est la protectrice de New-Port City, et que la cité possédait un accès maritime, ce choix s'était imposé de lui-même. 

Le nouveau bâtiment se dressait fièrement sur la plus haute falaise près du port et du palais. Une école de magie de l'eau fut également construite à proximité du temple afin de permettre l'éducation des futurs maîtres et préparer les aspirants aux autres écoles magiques du royaume.

La reconstruction du sanctuaire venait de s'achever et il fallait vérifier qu'aucun résidu de l'ancien temple du chaos n'avait perduré. De plus, les principaux maîtres de l'eau devaient vérifier que le potentiel de magie aquatique serait suffisant pour permettre le fonctionnement du temple. Ces tests précéderaient l'inauguration et ceux-ci seraient effectués par le maître du chaos Duo Maxwell et le maître de l'eau le prince Quatre Raberba Winner. Ces dispositions allaient permettre d'assurer la protection magique de la capitale et par conséquent du royaume.

- Majesté, laissez moi vous accompagner à l'intérieur du sanctuaire.

Le capitaine de la garde royale se tenait devant la porte principale du temple, où y étaient sculptés des sources d'eau, des symboles, des créatures et des monstres aquatiques, la princesse de Sanck venait de pénétrer dans le nouveau sanctuaire et se tenait à l'intérieur, dans l'allée principale. Ignorant les protestations de la jeune militaire, Relena faisait face aux deux jeunes prêtresses du temple qui s'avançaient lentement vers elle. Maîtresses de l'eau toutes deux, leur rôle consistait pour l'une à diriger l'école attenante au sanctuaire et pour la seconde, à s'occuper des activités du bâtiment reconstruit. Les prêtresses d'eau portaient un élégant uniforme, un chemisier de lin blanc, une longue robe bleu ciel ainsi qu'à la taille une large ceinture de velours ocre brodée aux symboles de Sanck et de l'eau entremêlés.

Les druidesses Isole et Jerline sourirent à la princesse ainsi qu'au capitaine Noin, leur souhaitant la bienvenue toutes les deux. La jeune femme soldat ne leur répondit point.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons soin de sa Majesté, c'est notre désir et aussi notre devoir. La voix d'Isole était douce, mélodieuse, prête à charmer tous les prochains visiteurs du sanctuaire.

La seconde jeune femme, Jerline, la nouvelle directrice de l'école s'avança alors vers elle, tendant la main à la femme soldat.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire à la bibliothèque.

La princesse Relena suivit quant à elle Isole vers une grande salle recouverte de mosaïques retraçant l'histoire de Sanck et où les portraits des grands monarques du royaume semblaient adresser un regard bienveillant aux arrivants. La pièce était nue de tout mobilier, seule une immense boule bleue nuit flottait au centre de la salle. Une étrange sensation parcourue le corps fragile de la nouvelle souveraine. Cette boule extraordinaire l'intriguait et l'aura qu'elle dégageait ne la rassura pas. L'énergie qui émanait de l'objet circulaire n'était influencée par aucune magie ce qui aurait pu expliquer à quoi elle était destinée. _Peut-être que l'épreuve….._

- Votre Altesse, je dois vous expliquer un point important.

- Je vous écoute…

- Comme vous le savez, étant donné que l'eau n'était pas représentée auparavant dans le royaume, vous devez passer une épreuve magique afin que les éléments constituants la magie de l'eau acceptent de protéger Sanck.

Les deux femmes se tenaient debout l'une en face de l'autre, la prêtresse allait devoir défier l'autorité naturelle de la jeune souveraine mais ce n'était que pour lui montrer son attachement et sa fidélité.

- Je suis au courant des risques.

Relena fixait son interlocutrice des ses yeux saphirs, essayant de lire dans ceux noirs d'Isole.

- Bien, nous allons commencer l'épreuve votre Majesté.

À peine la prêtresse eut-elle terminé sa phrase que la grosse boule flottante s'ouvrit en deux moitiés égales et s'approcha à toute vitesse de la jeune princesse. Relena, sans comprendre comment, surprise par la rapidité, la vitesse fulgurante de la boule, fut absorbée par ce qui était devenu une immense sphère blanche. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, la jeune femme se retrouva enfermée, les lisses parois ne montraient aucune irrégularité qui aurait pu révéler l'existence d'une sortie, il fallait trouver une solution pour se déloger de là. Au même moment, le gros globe résonna et se mit à trembler dans un immense bourdonnement. Relena fut forcée de s'allonger à la base de la boule et vit ce qui lui semblait inimaginable. Une énorme vague s'avançait à la vitesse d'une violente tempête, avec des petits monstres marins en son sein prêts à la dévorer une fois noyée.

_Des Sirquins ! _1

La jeune femme invoqua sans hésiter le seul sort qui pouvait la sauver, sachant instinctivement comment se protéger de ses redoutables prédateurs marins.

- BOUCLIER AQUATIQUE !

La peau douce et nacrée de la princesse se couvrit en un instant d'écailles et de corail rouge, lui assurant une parfaite défense contre le ras de marée et les sirquins qui s'abattaient sur elle. L'eau était glaciale, toutes ses forces lui étaient nécessaires pour ne pas se laisser aller. La protection du royaume reposait sur ses seules épaules et même si la paix avait été établie, elle n'en demeurait pas moins fragile. Seulement les pays influents limitrophes comme Castigare et Vori l'avaient soutenu inébranlablement, quant aux autres, ceux qui ne faisaient pas encore parti de l'empire, ils avaient gardé une position neutre pour préserver leur pays et par suite, ils préféraient écarter ce sujet épineux des discutions diplomatiques. Quant aux pays annexés par l'empire, ses positions pacifistes étaient jugées trop radicales et permettraient à n'importe quel homme ambitieux de s'emparer de leur nation. Les blessures et les souffrances de la grande guerre étaient bien trop récentes et trop profondes pour permettre aux gens de pardonner les actions passées, d'accepter les autres pour et comme ils sont afin de permettre enfin d'ancrer une véritable paix dans les cœurs. Elle devait venir de cette eau synonyme à la fois de danger mais également de sécurité.

Cette eau s'abattit brutalement sur la jeune femme et la submergea. Toujours enfermée dans la sphère, la princesse luttait maintenant contre les sirquins. Ses écailles la protégeaient de leurs coups violents mais elle s'affaiblissait autant plus que désormais elle ne pouvait plus respirer, l'eau ayant envahi la boule dans laquelle en était toujours prisonnière.

- DISSIPATION !

Des cris stridents l'assaillirent tandis que les monstres marins se dissolvaient dans l'eau, laissant derrière eux des algues qui s'agrippèrent à tous les membres de son corps. Une algue épineuse glissa le long de son coup, déchirant la chair de sa peau. Toujours en apnée, Relena commençait à ressentir le manque d'air, la plante aquatique ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Il fallait qu'elle sorte le plus rapidement possible du globe aqueux. Si elle ne réagissait pas maintenant, tout serait terminé, le royaume ne bénéficierait pas de protection magique ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Malgré la douleur qui commençait à gagner sa poitrine, les mouvements de son corps endoloris par l'eau froide, la fatigue de lutter et l'ardent désir de se laisser aller, elle devait se montrer forte. Trop de personnes lui avaient fait confiance jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait se permettre de les décevoir. Une personne lui avait montré comment surmonter les pires épreuves, les afflictions des Hommes, leurs doutes, elle devait suivre son exemple et lui prouvait une seconde fois tout ce dont elle était capable de réaliser. Elle n'avait qu'à s'inspirer de lui pour retrouver toute sa foi, ainsi elle réussirait à vaincre cette sphère aquatique, les eaux accepteraient alors de servir et protéger le royaume.

L'eau ressemblait de plus en plus à du lait, cette couleur lui permit d'entrevoir deux petites billes jaunes au travers de la sphère, les yeux de la prêtresse Isole, ils avaient changé de couleur ! C'était elle qui contrôlait cette terrible boule, Cependant la représente du sanctuaire se trouvait à l'extérieur du globe. _Je ne peux pas l'atteindre directement…_

La princesse se tassa sur elle-même, l'algue à son cou et celles retenant ses membres la faisait souffrir de plus en plus et l'affaiblissait d'avantage. Cette faiblesse ne faisait que grandir dans son corps et la priverait bientôt de toutes ses forces.

_Mais oui ! Je dois retourner l'attaque contre elle, mais en aurais-je la force, je n'ai presque plus d'air, il doit y avoir un moyen pourtant, peut-être que…_

- FAIBLESSE !

Au même moment une aura bleue nuit encercla Isole et couvrit sa peau. L'eau s'évapora en une légère brume blanche, la sphère dans laquelle était emprisonnée Relena explosa, elle avait surmonté l'épreuve.

- Vous m'avez vaincue votre Altesse. Isole s'inclina cérémonieusement devant la princesse.

- Vous avez conservé votre calme et affronté sereinement l'épreuve. C'est la preuve incontestable de votre sagesse et de votre pouvoir magique. Les puissances magiques de l'eau vous aideront à protéger ce qui vous tient le plus à cœur.

Relena qui n'avait toujours pas bougé s'avança vers elle sans difficultés. La jeune druidesse pu contempler la souveraine de tout son être. De fines coupures parcouraient son cou, ses pieds et ses mains avaient été écorchés par les algues, cependant, bien que diminuée physiquement, la détermination de son caractère jaillissait à travers toute l'intensité de son regard myosotis.

- Vous n'avez rien, vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

La prêtresse se releva doucement, tout en continuant son examen. La princesse alors qu'elle était blessée ne se préoccupait de connaître son état après sa contre-attaque. Elle s'occupait d'abord des autres avant elle-même, pourquoi avait-elle cet esprit empli de dévouement.

- Majesté, suivez moi, je vais vous soigner pour la cérémonie.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous devons y aller immédiatement, ce sera pour plus tard.

- Mais enfin…

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que superficiel.

Remarquant son assurance, la nouvelle chef du sanctuaire n'insista pas et conduisit Relena vers un immense escalier en colimaçon. Les marches petites et raides rendaient l'ascension difficile mais personne ne parut s'en plaindre. Isole emmena la princesse sur le toit du sanctuaire où un minuscule temple dominait la mer de New Port City. Ce bâtiment ouvert sur l'extérieur rendait possible de voir aux alentours de la capitale, ce qui en faisait un excellent point d'observation pour quiconque au temple. Une grande vasque en forme de coquille trônait noblement au centre du petit sanctuaire, l'eau jaillissait de la gueule d'une superbe licorne ailée de marbre rose.

Instinctivement, la princesse s'approcha du bassin, se dévêtit pour ensuite y plonger. Des rayons de lumière surgirent de l'eau, les yeux de la licorne prirent la même couleur myosotis que la princesse, la statue immobile prit soudain vie, baissa sa tête vers le bassin et s'immobilisa. Relena réapparut flottant sur l'eau, ses blessures avaient disparu, un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage. L'eau acceptait de devenir la magie protectrice du royaume.

* * *

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre au cœur du petit monastère discret des cimes Silencieuses. Cela ressemblait plus à une plainte, un cri de douleur poussé afin de soulager les craintes aperçues par le roi des dragons, le dragon d'Azur Wing Zéro. D'une taille d'au moins huit hommes, des yeux bleus outre-mer, le corps d'écailles aux nuances indigo, la crête et les pattes noirs, cet immense reptile était le plus puissant et le plus craint des dragons. Celui-ci avait élu domicile dans ces montagnes bien avant l'installation des maîtres du feu qui avaient construit leur prieuré au dessus de son weyr. 2 

Wing Zéro les avait affronté dès leur arrivée mais les magiciens du feu parvinrent à le convaincre qu'une alliance avec les Hommes lui serait sans doute profitable pour son peuple et lui. Ainsi, les dirigeants du monastère se nommèrent le clan dragon., liant à jamais les maîtres et leurs descendants aux dragons, se soumettant à leur volonté, et assurant une distance plus que convenable entre eux et le reste de Marith qui les craignaient, ce qui était plus ou moins compréhensible.

Cependant, le Seigneur légendaire des dragons n'avait pas donné l'habitude à ses hôtes à de telles complaintes, ses actes se manifestant de manière totalement différente ordinairement. Pourtant, la première fois que le dragon avait agi de la sorte, l'empire Romefeller déclarait la guerre aux royaumes voisins.

Trois boules de feu dans la main, Wufei pénétra prudemment dans le weyr royale par l'unique entrée possible, une porte donnant accès au jardin du monastère. Une étrange obscurité y régnait et seul la clarté traversant l'entrée de la porte rendait distinctes deux orbites outre-mer, les yeux du titanesque reptile. Une autre boue de feu, plus flamboyante et imposante se trouvait en dessous d'elles qui ressemblait énormément au brasier sortant du fond de sa gueule qu'à de joyeux feu de camp dans une grotte sombre.

Toujours sur ses gardes, le jeune homme se laissa conduire plus en avant par le foyer animal pour se retrouver aux pieds de la créature. Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui et les novices venus aux nouvelles des événements rebroussèrent chemin en apercevant le chef de leur ordre au prise avec le roi des dragons. Un nouveau gémissement retentit, le brasier s'amplifia, ses yeux devinrent or ; pas de doute, le reptile royal refaisait une autre crise dont Wufei en avait déjà payé les frais une fois pendant la guerre.

- Que voyez-vous roi dragon ?

Celui-ci approcha son immense museau à la hauteur du jeune maître et souffla l'air qui s'emplit de fumée grise et noire.

- # _école de vie…….famille……..princesse……école…. de vie…..mas..sacre…tue..rie…#_

Wufei fixa la créature gigantesque des yeux qui ne cessaient de cligner d'incompréhension.

- Ecole de vie ?... mais ça n'existe pas…

Perplexe, Wufei ne savait pas de quelle façon interpréter ses paroles. Le dragon se tordit de douleur et s'affaissa sur le sol feuillu et terreux du weyr.

-# _princesse……école de ….vie….#_

Sursautant à ses dernières paroles, Wufei songea immédiatement à ses amis au royaume de Sanck et à ….

- Relena ?

Wing Zéro ne parut pas moins soulagé de ses tourments, et l'incompréhension du chinois le fatiguait plus encore.

- N'espère pas me faire revenir sur ma décision. Je n'irais pas à Sanck !

-#_ Même si la vie de tes compagnons était menacée ?#_

- Ils savent se débrouiller, ils sont forts, j'ai reconnu leur bravoure au combat. Quant à vos hallucinations, elles ne montrent pas grand-chose, elles embrouillent les esprits sans beaucoup de contenance !

A ces mots, l'air du weyr prit la désagréable odeur du souffre, le brasier de sa gueule s'intensifia, le dragon n'appréciait guère les paroles amers du jeune homme.

-#_ Es-tu si sûr que leur vie n'est pas en danger. Sais-tu de quoi je parle au moins ?_

- Il n'existe aucune école de vie ! De plus Heero est sur place, il est aguerri à toutes ces situations.

-#_La planète _va _connaître de….profonds bouleversements…Mais de toute façon, tel que je te connais, tu dois le savoir ou du moins t'en douter… c'est pour cette raison que tu as envoyé le second maître du monastère à Sanck, tu veux être prêt…. #_

- ……………

-#_Tu ne dis rien, je dois avoir vu juste alors……_#

- Que savez-vous de mes motivations ? Peut-être l'ai-je envoyé là bas pour toute autre raison ?

-#_Peut-être en effet, mais je doute que tu ais fait cela pour satisfaire le désir de ton compagnon du feu…#_

Wufei observa le dragon et lui répondit par un rictus, tourna les talons et repartit rejoindre la bibliothèque monastique.

Le reptile royal l'examina, étudiant sa démarche, son attitude, ses poings fermés prêts à frapper

_# La guerre a déjà commencé Wufei…, le destin de Marith progresse vers les noirceurs, le crépuscule du monde va s'amorcer…. Et le royaume de vie est sans protection…. toi et tes compagnons êtes les seuls à pouvoir désamorcer le processus et sauver les êtres envoyés des Dieux ainsi que leur princesse….#

* * *

_

Son père s'était comporté de façon étrange lors de son départ. Non seulement il avait modifié l'itinéraire habituel en prenant le plus risqué mais Trowa s'était vu confié les armes parmi les plus précieuses et les efficaces que les elfes possédaient.

Comme à son habitude, l'archer n'avait rien laissé paraître, cependant bien que tout son être laissait supposé une âme calme et paisible, elle parvenait à ressentir une crainte enfouie profondément, comme si le jeune militaire présentait quelque chose d'imminent, de très néfaste.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés, se sentant observé se tourna tout à coup vers la princesse elfique. Son unique œil visible semblant avoir le pouvoir se sonder toutes les âmes. Parfois, certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin de grands choses pour exprimer leur personnalité, les paroles étaient moins lourdes de sens, perdaient toutes leur substance. Le jeune capitaine faisant indéniablement partie de ces personnes dont le charisme s'imposait aux autres, le rendait fort et mystérieux, même si ces détracteurs le disaient froid et calculateur.

- Tu es soucieuse à cause de ton père Lysarielle.

Et d'un geste, il immobilisa le cortège, surprenant tout le monde, alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire remarquer.

- Préparez le camp, on passera la nuit ici.

Tout le monde mit pied à terre, le bal des serviteurs commença bruyamment, chacun donnant des instructions aux uns et aux autres sans prêter attention à la jeune princesse et à leur chef.

- Trowa, dis moi ce qui se passe. J'ai besoin de savoir. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'archer ne fit pas mine de l'entendre et se contenta de surveiller attentivement la préparation du camp pour la nuit.

- Nous parlerons de tout ça au calme, quand tout sera achevé Votre Altesse

La princesse, décontenancée, s'enfonça dans les bois bordant la clairière.

Décidemment, tout cela n'allait pas du tout et encore une fois on la prenait pour une petite chose fragile, l'enfant préféré de la famille royale, objet de toutes les attentions et malgré tous ces soins, Lysarielle avait parfois le sentiment d'être étouffée. Tout avait commencé après le décès prématuré de sa mère, à la suite d'une longue maladie alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de 8 ans. Son père et ses frères avaient commencé à se montrer plus que protecteurs envers elle. Être toujours chaperonnée, entourée de gardes à chaque déplacement de peur d'un incident et même lorsque ses frères l'entraînaient à exercer ses pouvoirs magiques, lui montraient comment se défendre, ils ne le faisaient jamais totalement de peur de la blesser. C'était un sentiment merveilleux de se sentir aimer à ce point, avoir le sentiment que rien ne peut vous arriver, mais cette petite vie préservée avait cessé lorsque l'empire Romefeller déclara la guerre aux elfes. Son père et ses frères l'avaient mise à l'égard, personne ne l'informait des événements extérieurs, interdiction formelle de sortir du château ; elle avait été coupé du monde par amour pour elle. Cette étrange sensation enserrait à nouveau son cœur, bien qu'au fond d'elle même, elle savait que tout cela était pour son bien, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Cependant, rien n'allait lui permettre de trouver un échappatoire comme par le passé, lorsque le cirque de Trowa s'était installé dans la capitale. Sa fidèle Lyriane se trouvait alors dans un tel état d'excitation en lui parlant du talentueux acrobate de la troupe, dompteur de fauve sous un masque de clown. Il avait tellement de succès que toutes les femmes de la ville pariaient sur sa mystérieuse identité. Avec la complicité de Lyriane, elle était parvenue à s'éclipser discrètement du palais pour se rendre à une représentation et ce qui devait être l'excursion d'un soir devint le moment tant attendu de ses journées. Elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec une jeune femme du cirque du nom de Catherine, qui était la sœur aînée de l'illustre inconnu.

Bien que Lysarielle se faisait passer pour Lyriane, son frère n'avait pas été dupé lorsqu'elle le lui avait présenté. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle, il l'avait appelé Lysarielle et lui avait conseillé fortement conseillé de rentrer au palais si elle tenait à sa sécurité. Ce n'est que plus tard, lors de la première attaque de l'empire contre la capitale qu'elle l'avait revu. Un immense dragon cristal Heavyarms avait porté secours aux elfes submergés, et l'avait même conduite au refuge elfique auprès de sa sœur Catherine.

Ce n'est qu'après la guerre qu'elle l'avait revu à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci au palais, par pur hasard dans la salle d'entraînement des archers de son père en compagnie de ses frères. Le roi lui confiait l'un des postes les plus stratégiques de l'armée elfique et autorisait le cirque à s'installer définitivement dans le royaume, lui faisant ainsi cesser sa vie d'errance.

Tous ces événements n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir pour Lysarielle maintenant. Elle se trouvait en pleine forêt avec le jeune acrobate, pas de fuite possible pour se soustraire à son environnement étouffant, juste la forêt et la compagnie des soldats pour accompagner ses journées. Bref, rien de bien réjouissant.

_Si au moins Trowa était un peu moins sur ses gardes…_

- Lysarielle, viens, je fais te conduire à ta tente, elle est terminée.

Il lui pris les mains et la conduisit dans la plus grande tente du camp. De couleur émeraude, il y avait tout le confort nécessaire, un lit transportable recouvert de plumes de cygne et de peau de tigre blanc, un siège en chêne, un nécessaire de toilettes et un feu enfermé dans une grande bulle de verre réchauffait toute cette petite chambre aménagée. C'était vraiment très luxueux pour un voyage ; une fois de plus, tout avait été prévu pour elle, même les gardes à l'entrée…

Remarquant sa réaction à la vue de ceux-ci, l'albâtrier les envoya à d'autres occupations. Il pourrait ainsi discuter librement avec elle, la tranquilliser ; après tout il était normal qu'elle soit préoccupée, il l'était lui aussi, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître.

- Tu devrais arrêter de trembler ainsi Lysarielle, sinon les hommes vont finir par s'interroger.

- Trowa, je suis….la dernière fois il y a eu cette…. La princesse s'effondra sur son siège tandis qu'elle parlait d'une voix chevrotante.

Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à rester indifférente face aux événements inhabituels. L'inquiétude la gagnait peu à peu durant le voyage, ses forces lui faisaient défaut à certains moments. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et l'ignorance dans laquelle ses propres parents l'avaient plongé ne faisaient qu'accentuer son manque de confiance en elle. Sa famille ne lui enseignait jamais toutes les choses importantes à savoir. Malgré leur amour, ils ne lui faisaient jamais suffisamment confiance pour l'introduire dans le petit cercle qu'ils formaient pour gouverner le royaume. Son inexpérience des affaires politiques l'avait préservé de toute crainte pour sa propre vie. Les conflits internes intrasèques à tout gouvernement, le risque d'un renversement d'alliance, de pouvoir, de trahison ne lui étaient pas réservé. Ses frères et son père prenaient le risque pour elle. Cependant, cela l'affaiblissait plus que ne l'a renforcée sur le plan politique, et elle se demandait pourquoi son père l'avait choisie pour représenter le royaume elfique à Sanck, peut-être pour l'introduire officiellement sur la scène publique. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à atteindre le même rang, respect de Relena. Mais celle-ci avait le plus grande des soutiens auprès d'elle. Même si cette personne n'était pas présente, elle l'était dans son cœur, ce qui la rendait invulnérable. Là se trouvait sa force et Lysarielle ne pouvait plus compter sur ses proches, désormais elle était seule.

Trowa, qui l'observait toujours, fit apparaître de l'eau entre ses mains et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Tiens, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

- Trowa ?

- Bois, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

Ses mains chaudes caressaient légèrement son visage, l'eau fraîche parcourait son corps, chassant ses soucis, la faisait frissonner, installant une certaine quiétude même si celle-ci n'était que temporaire.

En relevant la tête, deux pupilles d'un vert intense comme celui des légendaires vallées d'éternité l'examinaient soigneusement.

Rassuré au sujet de la princesse, le jeune militaire se releva pour se diriger vers la sortie de la tente.

- Attends Trowa !

- Toutes les plus hautes personnalités de Marith seront à Sanck Votre Majesté. Nous en serons sans doute davantage là-bas. Reposez-vous Votre Altesse.

L'albâtrier s'inclina et prit congé, laissant Lysarielle certes moins tremblante qu'auparavant, apaisée mais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale quant à son comportement.

Il en avait de drôles d'idées ce tas d'os ambulant ! S'il avait su ! Il n'aurait jamais accepté sa proposition stupide. D'accord il devait s'occuper de la première phase, mais de là à couper du bois, à creuser des trous dans les forêts elfiques, c'était se moquer du monde. Beaucoup de travail pour rien selon More ! Quant à la cérémonie de l'infantus, pour qu'elle réussisse encore fallait-il que ces nécromanciens retrouvent quelque chose de lui, au pire, le plus de choses lui ayant appartenus par le passé.

Et puis, le gardien de l'équilibre avait certes une réputation d'un mec aimant la vie, toujours prêt à faire la fête, il savait cependant être sérieux quand il le fallait, et il ne supportait pas ça. Cela rendant leur plan bien moins certain, mais pour le reste, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de résistance. ..

Ces stupides morts-vivants lui ouvriraient la voie, il devrait penser à se débarrasser d'eux par la suite. Peut-être devrait-il renouer avec elle. Elle avait développé suffisamment de pouvoir, ses territoires reculés et enclavés étaient difficiles à atteindre, donc difficile à envahir. Pourtant, elle n'avait choisit aucun camp. Peut-être même que Darius envisageait la même chose que lui, mais pour se débarrasser de lui. De plus, il ferait sans doute appel à elle pour la cérémonie de l'infantus.

Prendre les devants serait diaboliquement avisé !

Et puis, connaissant la jalousie naturelle des femmes, surtout des femmes démons, elle n'accepterait jamais de partager une parcelle de pouvoir avec cette fille, fut-elle princesse. Elle avait tout intérêt à accepter. Un peu de diplomatie pour un démon, cela n'allait pas le tuer !

* * *

1 Sirquins : monstre marin de petite taille, mi-requin, mi-humain. Invention 100 Sissi (je sais, j'ai une drôle d'imagination…) 

2 Weyr : immense grotte, caverne où habitent les dragons. Elles peuvent être également construites par les hommes selon les besoins…Source : La ballade de Pern (ou les chroniques de Pern) de Anne Mc Caffrey


End file.
